Anthony Rellio
Anthony Rellio is a fictitious character from The Lenny Leggo Show. He, along with his sister, Emily Rellio was introduced in Thanksgiving Kerfuffle as a sibling pair of highly intelligent scientists from the 177th millennium. Character Emily is a very intelligent scientist that works alongside his sister Emily, who is also a scientist. How, they are ever able to get any work done whatsoever together remains a complete mystery, even to themselves, as the two have arguably the worst case of sibling quarrel the world (in all 177,000+ years of its existence) has ever seen. Because the two manage their lab completely by themselves, and work full-time, they consider themselves to be "self-employed". Of the two, Anthony represents more of the "mad scientist" stereotype. His hair is spiked up, like that of a mad scientist, and he artificially colors his eyes red (to go along with the rest of the red he wears) with a thin-contact lens (in reality, his eyes are brown). As the older sibling, he often, though never seems to realize it, thinks of himself as the boss, superior over her sister. However, he is also the more clumsy of the two, he has a tendency to knock over equipment or spill liquids. He has even set the lab on fire on a number of occasions. On the other hand, he is a bit more reliable and schedule oriented than his sister is. He is always on-time and wakes up relatively early in the morning, where as Emily often sleeps in and doesn't start work until much later. Anthony will subsequently quit working earlier, usually in the early evening, while Emily continues working. Emily is okay with this, as she not only enjoys working at night, but also otherwise finds the extra sleep worth it. However, Anthony will often tease Emily about there being some hilarious TV show on at the moment, which she can't watch as she is working. While his sister Emily has a higher interest and knowledge of biology, Anthony is a major in chemistry and also knows some physics. He loves performing chemical reactions, probably a bit too much, in fact, and has also, on numerous occasions, accidentally set the lab, and even his own bedroom, on fire. On one day in particular, Emily had to hide some of Anthony's powders used for creating chemical reactions to prevent him from setting his room on fire: however, she ended up storing them in a climate that caused them to explode anyway. Anthony was 168 years old during his scene in Thanksgiving Kerfuffle: however, he appears significantly younger than this because the 177th millennium's average life-spam has reached 1,500 years. He is 33 years older than his younger sister Emily. Apperance He wears a white lab coat (similar to that of his sister's). He is known for his primarily red attire: his shirt, belt buckle, and shoes are all red: all of these things are blue when applied to his sister Emily. His eyes are also red in appearance, however, he falsely colors these with a contact lens: in actuality they are brown (in contrast, his sister's blue eyes, which also match her attire, are instead blue by nature). Anthony is recognizable for his blonde, spiked up hair, resembling that of the typical "mad scientist". Gallery Anthony_and_Emily.jpg|Anthony examines an unconscious Jonah and Randy (both off screen in this frame) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters From The Future